Lindi and the Kittens
"Lindi and the Kittens" is an upcoming video game made by Nickelodeon. Plot The scientist cat named Professor Catigan tried to mix up the sugar, spice, and everything that was nice, but accidentally put in the strange chemical called "Dip X". Then, the cats named Lindi, Jaden, and Jinxy were born to save the day. Characters Protagonists *'Lindi' - the pinkish grey cat who served to be a leader of the trio. *'Jaden' - the Siamese cat who was a kind, a joy, and a laugher of a trio. *'Jinxy' - the tuxedo cat who was a toughest fighter of a trio. *'Catigan' - the red Maine coon cat who made Lindi, Jaden, and Jinxy. *'Charlotte' - the purple short-lived cat who was lazy. She only appeared in "Twisty Sister". Antagonists *Doggy Dude - the green bulldog who has a power to rule the world. *Furry Larry - the purple baboon who got irritated. *Sitin - the red cat devil who possesses the citizens of Petsville. *Snakefur - the green curly-eared cat who had the snake on her head. *Dennis - the leader of the Gangreds. *Little Dylan - the smallest one of the Gangreds. *Big Diggie - the biggest one of the Gangreds. *Rasby - the bubblegum scented one of the Gangreds. *Hissy - the skinniest one of the Gangreds. *FlyCoach - the yellow roach who lets the cockroaches take over Petsville. *Liquid Kids - the three humanoids who were made out of liquid. *Monochromy - the mime monkey who makes everything black and white. He only appears in "Time for the Monochrome Change". *Princess Cattrina - the tiger who wears a crown. *Tomato - the red dog who served to be a leader of the dog trio *T-Bone - the blue dog who was a laugher of the dog trio *Dill - the green dog who was a toughest fighter of the dog trio. *Red Flamley - the cat who was made of red lava. It only appears in the DLC pack. *Blue Flamley - the cat who was made of blue lava. It only appears in the DLC pack. Other characters *Petsville Mayor - the goldenrod owl who wears a purple top hat. *Mrs. T-Blossom - the lavender spotted panda who wears a red dress. *Gomesu - the red panda who was a school teacher. *The citizens of Petsville - the anthropomorphic animals who need help. *Clowny - the multicolored monkey who does jokes. He accidentally turns into Monochromy. When Monochormy was defeated, he turns back to Clowny. *Princess Muffin - the black, Pink, and white cat who accidentally teleported from the fantasy world to Petsville. She only appears in the DLC pack. Objects *Septy - the purple seven-armed octopus stuffed animal that Jaden loved. *Monkey Idol - the golden Idol shaped like the monkey's head. It only appears in "Monkey See Doggy Dude" and "Monkey See Doggy 2" . *Catline - the magenta cat shaped telephone with a "Meow meow" ringtone. Stages #Monkey See Doggy Dude #Mami Dearest #Insect Inside #Kitty Cat Bluff #Septy Evil #Geshundfight #Jinxycrush #Furry Logic #Boogie Fights #Abracatastrophie #Telephony's #Tough Love #TBA Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games Category:YouTube